When You Wish Upon A Star
by Green Amber
Summary: Ever heard the saying: Be careful what you wish for? They wouldn't have those sorts of sayings if they weren't true. Ch. 5: Rogue
1. Eric

** Disclaimer:** I do not own X Men: Evolution, or if I did, I would have made damn sure that there would have been a fifth season. And that it would have been sizzling hot.

**Author's Note:** The following work is a serious of vingettes which explores why each character recieved the powers that they did. Hopefully, I may even present some original ideas. That would be kind of cool actually.

**Eric**

Metal. It was everywhere in the camp. The fences were metal, covered with treacherous barbs that would tear you apart if you attempted to pass them. The bunks were metal, and threatened its occupants with its coldness. The gas showers were metal, and if you were so chosen they would release their poison vapors and sent you chocking into death. The guns and their bullets were metal. Judging by the screams, Eric wondered if perhaps that was the most dangerous metal of all. Metal was everywhere. At times, he wondered if he breathed metal.

As he now helped himself to some of the gruel offered to him by one of the more elderly gentlemen, who had taken it upon himself to look after the young boy, Eric came to a startling conclusion.

Metal never hurt the Nazis. It always hurt the Jews.

As he ate his meal, ignoring the awful taste on his tongue, and forcing it down his mouth; Eric pondered over this startling revelation. Since the moment he got here, he had watched as several friends and family members had been betrayed by the cool smooth metal of the many death devices in the camp. Eric wondered what the guards had done to win over Metal's affections. Had they sold their souls to the devil to gain its alliance? Or was it something else?

Later on, as the days continued to draw by slowly like sand in hourglasses, the Metal continued capture a fresh load of victims, which it quickly sent into an eternal slumber always heralded by a chorus of screams. As he watched the destruction, Eric found himself wishing more and more that metal was his friend. For if it were his friend than neither he nor his loved ones could ever be hurt.

**Magneto**


	2. Scott

**Disclaimer:** I hereby state that I do not own X men: Evolution, however much I wish I could change that fact.

**Author's Note: **Ah, Scott. How I do love thee. I was most tempted to send a bottle of my tears to Fox when they killed you in the third movie. It just wasn't the same without you. Wishing you and Jean much happiness in the afterlife, and can't wait to see you in the forth movie.

**

Scott

**

Scottie knew that he was almost grown up when he was allowed to stay up later than Alex. Mommy would come and gently pick up Alex from where he had fallen asleep in Daddy's arms, and giving that gentle smile that defined her entire person, she would leave the room to go tuck Alex into bed and sing him a lullaby. Meanwhile, Scottie would re-adjust himself on Daddy's stomach, and Daddy would change the channel to the news. Mommy didn't really like Scottie watching the news. She thought that there were just some things that Scottie just wasn't ready to know about yet. Scottie knew that the real reason was that she didn't want to believe that he was almost grown up yet.

Tonight, Scottie noticed that the pretty news anchor didn't seem half as cheerful as she usually did when giving the news.

"And regarding the Browning case, Jack Frosting, a sentenced murder and rapist, who shared a prison cell with Mr. Browning has come forward with vital information. He has received a lightened sentence in exchange for his testimony in next weeks trail. And in other news . . ."

Daddy turns off the television. His lips are pressed tightly together, and his eyebrows are drawn down. Scottie however is just confused.

"Daddy, wasn't that man bad? Is he good now?"

Daddy sighs and draws Scottie tighter into his comforting hug. "Yes Scottie. That man is very bad."

"But then why are they letting him go?" Scottie really doesn't understand this concept.

Another sigh shudders through Daddy's entire body and he leans back in the chair. "Unfortunately, Scottie not everything is black and white in this world. Nothing's ever simply right or wrong."

Scottie pouts angrily. "That's not fair!" He storms.

Daddy lets out a sad laugh. "Don't I know it sport, don't I know it. If only we could all live behind rose tinted glasses. Life would be so much easier, don't you think?"

Scottie doesn't quite understand what Daddy is talking about, but he thinks that it might be nice to live behind rose-tinted glasses. For one: roses are pretty. He especially likes the red ones. And two: Scottie likes things to be simple. Things like right and wrong.

**

Cyclops

**


	3. Logan

**Disclaimer:**I do not own X Men: Evolution, much as I wish I did.

**Author's Note:**One of the saddest characters of the X men definitely has to Logan. I mean think about it: his power keeps him alive, and he has to watch as the people around him grow old and die, while he stays exactly the same throughout all eternity. A rather sad fate, in my opinion.

**

Logan

**

Jim and Tommy had grown up together in a nice small neighborhood in Ontario. They'd been best friends since they were old enough to start stealing cookies from the cookie jar. They were the neighborhood pranksters when they were ten. And by the time they were thirteen they had both started noticing the opposite sex. And when they were sixteen they both lied about their ages to fight for their country.

Jim was now called James, and Tommy was now Thomas. And they were two little boys playing a game that not even a man could play, without losing something precious. And both James and Thomas lost something equally precious.

Thomas lost his life to a stray bombshell.

James lost his innocence holding Thomas as he died.

"I'm scared, Jim." Tommy whispers, his voice barely registering over the screeching of bullets as they enjoyed their short flight before finding their targets. At that moment however, Jim can hear everything more clearly than he ever has before. "I don't want to die. I want to see mamma again, and everyone else. I want to kiss Mary under the maple tree again. Don't let me die alone Jim. Don't let me."

Jim does the only thing he can do. He sits there on that field of chaos, rocking his dying friend in his arms, and sings one of his favorite hymns from church. Jim's voice has never been very good, and even now he's off key, but to Tommy as he drifts off into an eternal slumber, it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

It is only after Tommy lets out one last shuddering breath, and leaves the earthly world, taking the innocent Jim with him, that James stands up, heedless of the danger, and begins running back to his trench, his dead friend in his arms. As he runs, given the sudden power to move again, by the rage that now pumps through his lungs, James finds himself echoing Tommy's last request that James was so powerless to grant.

He didn't want to die either. In fact, he never wanted to die and leave this world behind. Even with its ugliness. Because he wants to make a better world, a world for people like Tommy, the people who didn't deserve to die. A world with no bloodshed. Once he accomplishes that, then he'll die. But not before than.

**

Wolverine

**


	4. Jean

**Disclaimer:**Two months of laziness later, and I still do not own X men: Evolution, oh woe is me.

**Author's Note:** One of the things that I found so very interesting about X men: The Last Stand was the idea that Jean had a split personalty called the Phoenix. One of my greatest regrets was that X men: Evolution was cancelled after the Fourth season, when in the fifth season they were planning to bring in the Phoenix. I would really have loved to see how they would have pulled that off. Would they go with the original comic story, or would they follow a smiliar path to either the recent Ultimate Phoenix story or the Movie story? I recieved the idea for Jean's story from Jean's own competitive nature. As one can see from the show, Jean is a very competitive sports player and student, always trying to be the best. If you think about it, the only thing that Jean can never be surpressed in is her mutant power. As a mutant, Jean is basically unstoppable (check out comic history. You CAN'T kill her). And in the movie, she almost ended the universe. These all acted as inspiration towards this piece, exploring why Jean recieved the powers she did.

**Jean**

If there was one word that Jean would use to describe her older sister Susan, it would be "Perfect".

Perfect.

Complete.

Without equal.

Unsurpressable.

It seemed to Jean that she had been competing with her older sister ever since she could quite remember. There was just something about Susan that awoke Jean's competitive spirit like no other person could. Susan was everything that Jean wished she could be.

Perfect.

Susan was a straight A student, with honors in almost all her classes, and was also a natural athlete, as well as very pretty. The neighbors were always complimenting her, even though everything came so easily to Susan. Jean on the other hand worked as hard as she possibly could, but she never seemed able to ever receive the same amount of praise that her sister received on every and any occasion. Susan could also wear any colour she wished, and she always looked so . . . perfect in any style she should so choose. And she could wear pink.

Perfect.

Pink.

Perfect Pink.

Pink had long been Jean's favorite colour. She had always loved the forbidden colour. The colour that would always clash with her rebellious red hair. Most of Susan's clothes were pink, as pink was Susan's favorite colour as well.

It wasn't fair.

It never was fair.

Jean would never be as smart or as pretty as her sister.

At night, when she clutched her pink teddy bear tightly in her arms, she would find herself praying for a number of things.

Please God, don't let me be normal.

Please God, please let me be better at something that Susan can't and can never be good at.

Please God . . . let me wear pink just once.

**The Phoenix**


	5. Marie

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still own nothing, besides the great love that I bear for Scott Summers.

** Author's Note:** The reason for Rogue's powers has been explored many times before by many different authors, and most of the time I have found that their reason for why Rogue recieved the power that she did was as a result of sexual abuse. It's a very interesting theory, and one that I feel could quite possibly be true. However, when I came to write this chapter, I found that I really wanted to try and figure out some other reason for why Rogue's powers make her very flesh a weapon and render her untouchable. At first, I thought that maybe somebody could have put a spider down her back, and for awhile she didn't want anyone to touch her, and I was very tempted to explore this idea, as it would definitely be unexpected. But, when rewatching some of Evo reruns, namely the dreaded Christmas special, I got this idea, which I truely think that nobody will expect.

**Marie**

If there was emotion that could describe what the small child felt almost every day, it was jealousy. She was jealous that Melissa got new clothes that were all her own. She was jealous that David had actually had a mother. She was jealous of the twins Megan and Samuel, who had each other. But mostly, she was just jealous that their parents had bothered to name them before dying.

If there was one thing in the world that she could say that she hated with all of her might, it was her name.

Marie.

A name chosen for her by the matron of the orphanage, when she had realized that the nameless baby would need a name, as it appeared that it didn't plan on dying. The matron's cat had died earlier that week, and so Marie was the first name that came to the Matron's head.

The child had been named after a cat.

Not even her name was her own.

The child was well aware that she had absolutely nothing in the world. Her clothes were all second-hand, which she would evidently have to give up when she grew bigger. The ratted teddy bear had gone through three other owners already, and soon, she would have to give it up to another child, who "needed it more". She had no siblings. She had no father. She had no mother. And her name had belonged to someone else. Just like everything else did.

What did the child want more than anything else in the world, one might wonder?

It was a simple answer, really.

She wanted something that belonged to her and her only.

And at the moment, the only thing that she did have that was completely hers was her body.

And she guarded it jealousy.

**Rogue**


End file.
